FAMILY & COMFORT
by K9grmingTwihard
Summary: Set just after the episode The Hunter Gilligan needs his family to comfort him! This will be a two parter!
1. Chapter 1

_"Well, the main thing is that Gilligan is still alive!" The Professor replied relieved._

_"Yes, my little buddy!" The Skipper replied relieved._

The Skipper yelped as Gilligan fainted in the tree causing it to topple over and land on his foot. The Professor and Skipper scramble to the end of the tree and start tapping and shaking Gilligan's feet to try and get him to wake up so he could get out of there.

"Gilligan, little buddy wake up!" Skipper called to him. "He's gone now you can come out!"

"Wake up Gilligan!" The Professor replied and saw Gilligan twitch his foot and heard him groan.

Gilligan crawled out of the disguise and was shaking uncontrollably and hyperventilating. As the Professor sat him down on the log and the Skipper kneeled down in front of him his eyes became wide and glossy and sounded like he was drowning. The Professor rubbed his shoulders as the Skipper took his clammy hand in his.

"Gilligan everything is going to be okay!" The Professor replied starting to get worried. "Calm down!"

"Little Buddy you have to calm down!" The Skipper replied starting to get emotional. "It's over he's gone now! It's going to be okay!"

The only response they got was Gilligan's continued shaking and hitching breath. At first they didn't know what else to do then Skipper had an idea. He reached up, grabbed his and Gilligan's hats, threw them on the ground and took his face in his hands.

"WILLIAM!" The Skipper replied loudly as he finally locked eyes with him. "Will, right now don't think of us as the Skipper and the Professor! Think of us as you big brothers Jonas and Roy here to help. He's gone everything's going to be okay!"

Will stopped shaking and stared wide eyed at Jonas. His eyes welled with tears and his legs seemed to turn to rubber as he slid off the log, locked his arms around Jonas's neck, practically screaming into his shirt and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shhh, it's all right Will!" Jonas replied holding him as tightly as he could as Roy kneeled down and sandwiched Will between himself and Jonas as tears welled up in both of their eyes as well.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The Howells, Mary Ann, and Ginger sat at their communal table waiting anxiously for the Professor and the Skipper to return with Gilligan. They jumped as they heard the helicopter start then take off. The Howells held each other's hands tighter and Ginger rubbed Mary Ann's shoulder. A half an hour later they all jumped out of their seats as the Professor walked into camp.

"How is he what happened is he okay?" They all asked at once.

"Will is all right!" Roy replied shakily. "He's unharmed but really shaken. Jonas is trying to calm him down before bringing back."

Their eyes widened as they caught on to this big change. Mr. and Mrs. Howell looked at each other and nodded.

"Lovey and I will get him some of my pajamas to change into!" Thurston replied emphasizing his wife's nickname as they left.

"We'll heat up some water so Will can take a bath!" Mary Ann replied as she and Ginger left to gather some water.

Half an hour later Thurston and Roy set up the tub in the supply hut and the girls had filled it with warm water. The Jonas entered camp with puffy red eyes and carrying a shaking Will and entered the supply hut. Jonas sat him down on a table and helped him get undressed while Roy examined him for any broken bones, bruises and scrapes. There was only a few cuts on his face and hands and a few bruises on his knees. Then they helped him into the tub and helped him get cleaned up. Then they helped him into the pajamas the Howells gave him and helped into a lounge chair.

"Will I shredded some coconut for you!" Mary Ann replied as she handed a small bowl of shredded coconut.

"Have you guys had anything yet?" He whispers as he shyly took the bowl.

"Yes we're about to!" Roy replied as they all dug into their own bowls of coconut.

**0o0o0o0o**

"Will do you want here something amazing?" Ginger asked as they sat around Jonas with a shaking Will in his arms with tear running down his cheeks.

"What's that?" Will asked shakily as Mary Ann wrung out a face cloth.

"When we landed on this island we were complete strangers," Ginger began. "Now we are a family. You are my brother Will and that will never change!"

"Thank you Ginger!" Will whispered as tears welled up in everyone's eyes and they all hugged.

"I love you all!" Will sobbed in the middle of the huddle.

"We love you too!" Jonas replied hugging Will tightly. "And we are here for you!"

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
